deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faen Mesmer
"You will never find your way out of this forest!" Faen Mesmer is a 4-star Faen Creature. Acquiring This Card You can obtain Faen Mesmer through a Maze, Lucky spin, Gem Bag, Coupon Bag, Gauntlet or a Faen Booster. Pictures E-FaenMesmer.jpg F-FaenMesmer-Backdrop.png Power Chart Skills * Bloodrage 8 - Reduces HP by 160 to increase ATK by 160 per round. * Discord 5 (Lv 5) - A random creature has a 55% chance of attacking the enemy Hero next round. * Sprite Link 7 (Lv 10) - Increases the ATK of your other Faen Creatures by 175. Strategies and Tactics The Faen Mesmer is not suitable for direct battle when summoned early, but she has her skills that boost the ATK of herself and her Faen allies.She has moderate HP and slightly low ATK , and her main purpose at start would be support, but develops a use for head-on fighting as the battle progresses. Her Bloodrage boosts her own ATK at a cost of the same amount of HP every round. After a number of rounds you will find your Mesmer having a high value of ATK, but also very susceptible to death due to her low health. To neutralize this disadvantage , add creatures with healing spells to compensate for her loss of health and improve her survivability. But, the Rip skill NEGATES ALL HEALING on basic attacks, so when the Faen mesmer faces a card with rip, it's basically game over at that point. Another disadvantage of this spell is that when the card is delayed by paralysis , Bloodrage still activates and lowers her health and boosts her ATK when she can't perform a basic attack.This can render the Mesmer vulnerable. She can also significantly boost the ATK of her friendly Faen creatures using Sprite Link, this can neutralize the effects of ATK debuffs such as Fatigue, Afflict or Plague. However do note that when the Mesmer dies, the boost vanishes, and considering her not-that-good survivability, she isn't a that good carrier for this skill. She possesses the spell Discord which prevents an enemy from using any of his in-battle skills and forces him to attack his own hero. Such an ability works best against Recycle or Sacrifice creatures who would pose a threat to your deck. This ability has only a 55% Proc. Rate , so do not rely on this spell to occupy your foes as it won't always work. Add Faen creatures along with the Mesmer and try to keep her at the furthest right, this gives her more time to build up a massive ATK and prolongs the ATK boost for the other creatures of her faction.Once the creatures at the left have been defeated, she can barge in with a fatal blow that kills the opponent most of the time. A Faen Mesmer's worst enemy is Magmus, which negates Discord with Immunity, makes bloodrage vulnerable by Rip, and can nearly one-shot her with Battleblow. Category:Frost Armor Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Unbound Carrier Category:Life Sap Carrier